


Lapdog

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Series: We know the sign (they don't get old, but have to die) [3]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Media osserva Mr. World e il ragazzino grasso passarsi quel coltello e alza gli occhi al cielo. Magari è ancora un po' inacidita da quello che è successo qualche sera fa, ma, cavoli, quel livello di zerbinismo non è assolutamente accettabile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapdog

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il **10 days meme**.  
>  _Day Three: Write seven sentences from the perspective of a passerby witnessing Day Two's scene._

Media osserva Mr. World e il ragazzino grasso passarsi [quel coltello](634418) e alza gli occhi al cielo. Magari è ancora un po' inacidita da quello che è successo [qualche sera fa](634405), ma, cavoli, quel livello di zerbinismo non è assolutamente accettabile. È peggio di certa informazione completamente piegata al potere – e lei ne sa qualcosa, visto che molto spesso c'è il suo zampino; anche se c'è da dire che gli umani per queste cose se la cavano benissimo anche da soli.  
  
Comunque il punto è che l'ammirazione che il ragazzino grasso nutre nei confronti di Mr. World è qualcosa di anormale: il loro capo potrebbe addirittura convincerlo a muoversi a cavallo, invece che sulla sua limo, se solo volesse. Gli basterebbe schioccare le dita.  
  
Media si sente superiore a quei balletti da bestiolina ammaestrata, e sa che pure Mr. World lo è, che preferisce una professionista come lei ad un ragazzino insicuro come _quello_. L'arte della comunicazione è dalla sua, non deve fare altro che parlarci, con Mr. World, per essere certa di essere ancora la sua preferita; e, infatti, è proprio quello che farà quando quello sfigatello avrà finito di adulare il loro capo, ridendo a battute che non capisce e maneggiando armi che reputa utili quanto lei reputa utile un piccione viaggiatore nel campo della comunicazione contemporanea.


End file.
